Fall Adventures
by SVU.BAU.CSI
Summary: This is second in the CSI MELEDY is is just about Meledy,Lidia,Greg, and the rest of them team during the Fall season.
1. Halloween

**For those who read ****Crime on deaf ears**** this will be the second story in the series.**

The team decided to have a Halloween party with thats how I found my self shopping for costumes with Lidia and 't take me wrong I like Halloween,But between Lidia and Greg I felt like I was running after at least ten kids.I was looking at an Indian costume when Lidia and Greg came running up behind me each holding 50's Grease 's was a Frenchy costume and Greg's was a Danny Greg's other hand was a Sandra Lee coustume.I sighned"I guess you picked your costume and mine."When I received two nods we head to cash register.I actully thought it was king of cute we would a ll have the same day of the party was very every one getting their costumes team member was to bring a snack and Lidia was bring green punch and Linsey was bringing red had decided to have the party at Nick and Sara's we arrived I was surprised to every ones was a cowboy and Sara's was a 70's was Alice of wonderland and Lindsey was a was scientist wich wasn't a was a last but not least Jim was a police complemented each others we ate and decide to play a game.I asked"What game?"Everyone thought for a second and Nick asked Catherine."Do you have twister?"I thought Nick had went crazy but Catherine went upstairs and brought twister with the game Grissom quickly called being the spinner,but Jim also wanted to when I said."Jim you spin and Grissom you sign for Lidia so she can play."Everyone agreed so we started to was me and five left seemed to be very good but Nick accidentally bumped into Lindsey sending them both to the with just Greg,Lidia,and Sara it was hard to tel the kids from the adults since all three were acting like Greg went to move knocking him and Lidia then Sara fell from playing twister for close to an hour. In the end we all had fun and no one got hurt playing twister even though I'm sure a few of us would be sore for a week.

**I do not own Csi,Grease,or let me know what you think.**


	2. Lists

**This chapter will take place around Thanksgiving.**

Greg and I have been dating for around five months and Lidia loves having him 's around Thanksgiving so Sara and I were talking about how many people were going to be at Nick's adding everybody we had a grand total of we made a list of that list ,Greg,Lidia,Tom(my brother),Alicia(my oldest niece),Lucia(my youngest niece),Tommy(my nephew),Sara,Nick,Catherine,Grissom,Lindsey,Sam,Li ly,Warrick,Jim,Dave, .It was along list and me and Sara knew we were going to be we had to figure out who was sitting by who."Well Alicia and her sister always fight about who gets to sit by me when we go out to eat."Sara thought for a while and after an hour we figured it would sit at the head of the his right would be Me,Lidia,Greg,Sara,Nick,Warrick,Dave,and his Left would be Tommy,Tom,Lucia,Alicia,Lindsey,Grissom,Catherine,a nd the other end of the table was were would be we figured out sitting arrangements we still had a menu to also took almost an hour finally we settled on one that would please everyone vegetarians and list was made up of this Turkey,gravy,cornbread,tomato soup,baked beans,mashed potatoes,sweet tea,and pound wasn't a long list but that just made it easier on we finished planning and got to work.

**There will probably only be one more chapter to this story but I've already got an ideal for my next story.**


	3. Family Dinner

**I do not own will be the last chapter in this story but I'll have a sequel up soon called ****The Great Christmas** Present.

Finally it came for our Thanksgiving was in a long sleeve tan dress with a brown belt at the waist,The skirt of the dress had fall leaves scattering all over it,she had on a simple pair of knee-high brown boots,and her hair was curled pulled back out of her face with a brown head had on a good pair of jeans with a tan dress shirt.I had on brown boots like Lidia,dark brown slacks,a tan turtle neck with a brown vest,and I had my wavy dirty blonde hair pulled in a pony tail.I had given my brother directions to Nick's the night before and was hoping he wouldn't get we arrived I introduced my family"Everyone this is my deaf younger brother Tom,Alicia my hearing twelve-year-old niece,Lucia my nine-year old deaf niece,and Tommy my buddy who is six and deaf."After I introduced the team to my family we eat. When dinner was over all the men went out to play the girls,Tommy,and I cleaned up then went and watched the .Al wasn't actually playing he was the they finished the game Tommy joined them to watching football on little girls went outside and were playing adult girls sat on the porch talking when Lily asked"Why did you move to Vegas?"I thought how I would answer then replied " My brother was married to a girl named Ally and she left him a year I moved up here to help him since are parents are dead."Lily I think felt bad for asking but I assured her it was fine to ask then end of the day the girls made a toast "To a good day with our family and more good days to come.

**Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
